kf_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mathog
Mathog is a city located in the north-eastern region of the United States. It is a city of over 8 million people and is home to many superheroes such as Scorpio and Nightmare. History Early History Mathog was settled on the north bank of Mathog river delta in 1698, and North Point was settled on the south bank of the Grey river three years later in 1701. Both started as small fishing villages but Mathog slowly grew into a port for British America. American Revolution During the American Revolution, Mathog was one of the first cities after Boston revolt to join the fight. Mathog came under fire by the British, however the area was not of high priority due to small population, allowing the Mathogans to fight back. They quickly joined the unified revolution and many citizens helped in the cause. 19th Century By the 1870's, as the industrial revolution made the area's population grow rapidly, it became clear that Mathog and North Point were no longer separate entities. This caused Mayor Bartholomew Retolovan to merge the two cities, and establishing Mathog as one city in 1876. This merger also included reformatting the area between the two former cities into one large grid system. This move made Bartholomew Retolovan quite popular amongst citizens. He then created a steel mill in the industrial region of Mathog, which soon became a very big company that bought out almost all other steel mills in the area. Retolovan then bought a large portion of land in the hills west of Mathog, and built his large manor on top of one of the highest points. This drew attention from other wealthy individuals and Retolovan sold off plots of land. Both this and his company Retolovan Industries made he and his family one of the wealthiest families in America, a title the family still holds today. 20th Century When the United States entered World War One, Mathog's industrial sectors entered another boom period. Many of the top companies, including Retolovan Industries, converted into military supplies manufacturers. Due to it being one of the country's closest major cities to Europe, Mathog became the biggest city for military exports. In the interwar period, the Davo Crime Family grew to immense power, and created a foundation of crime networks that took over the city. During World War Two, yet another military-based economic boom hit the city. The city's location and importance allowed for Retolovan Industries to continue to grow into a military R&D/manufacturing company, and as they were headquartered in the city, it continued to grow it's economy. After WWII, the city continued to grow and expand economically and physically. Some of the city's first skyscrapers were built in the mid-eastern region of the city, and this led the downtown core to be moved from old Mathog, where there were old town building codes in place, to be centered around Retolovan Tower. During the Cold War, some of America's first superheroes were from Mathog, most notably Weightlifter and Bumblebee. These heroes fought against the large crime network in Mathog, based around crime families and gangs. However after Bumblebee went to prison for the murder of Weightlifter after the Vietnam War, Mathog's criminal underworld surged in strength and power. In the 80's, Mathog became a big target for drug cartels through partnerships with the already established criminal groups. The Scorpio Incident In 2013, a superhero by the name of Scorpio wiped out the Davo crime family in a matter of weeks. This led him to a villain known as The Meddler, who controlled an airship located high above southern Mathog. From here, using a Retolovan Industries Signal Disruptor, The Meddler attempted to brainwash all of Mathog using his power of forceful hypnotism. This attempted was thwarted by Scorpio, who caused the airship's reactor to explode, killing nearly everyone on board. However, the airship was still somewhat intact, and it began to plummet toward the city below. The airship was on a path towards the water, however it struck the top section of Retolovan Tower, obliterating it. The Tower survived and did not fall, but the upper 20 stories were destroyed, and the 10 beneath them suffered major damage. This event killed over 300 people. Scorpio was then commemorated by the city for saving them from mass hypnotism. Retolovan Tower was able to rebuild, as the structural integrity of the building was still mostly intact. Geography Physical The Mathog region rests between the deltas of the Mathog and Grey River into the Atlantic Ocean. It is a mostly flat region with some hills towards the southwest area. On the opposite side of both rivers lie larger hills. Disctricts Mathog has many different districts that make up the city. * Downtown ** Downtown is the commercial and tourism centre for Mathog. The Downtown core is centred around Retolovan Square. Popular locations in Downtown are Waterfront Park, Ocean Plaza, and Retolovan Tower. * Uptown ** Uptown borders Weston Park, and is a neighbourhood known for small businesses and fashion. * Murdock ** Murdock is one of the denser areas of Mathog. It has the second largest crime rate in Mathog, and is full of housing, both on main streets and in the alleys. * Chinatown ** Chinatown is a small neighbourhood known for it's food, and the large asian population in the district. * Sheffield Circle/Mathog University ** Mathog University was founded around Sheffield Circle in 1888, and has become an area busy with students and nightlife. * The Narrows ** The Narrows is a dense region in northern Mathog. Formally the industrial centre of North Point, the area is now mainly residential. The neighbourhood is known as a low-income and crime heavy neighbourhood, and it holds the unfortunate title of highest crime rate in Mathog. * North Point ** North Point is one of the oldest parts of Mathog, as it used to be it's own separate town. The neighbourhood was split in two in the 1950's by the Interstate that connects the city to Mathog International Airport on Parker Island. * Old Town ** Old Town is the original part of Mathog. This district is known for it's historical elements but also it's tourism and nightlife. * Toomes Island ** Toomes Island was the location of the first bridge in Mathog, and is one of the barrier islands for the Mathog Harbour. The Island is known for it's history and tourism. * Warehouse District ** The industrial centre of Mathog was nicknamed "Warehouse District" by the locals by the abundance of warehouse-based factories. It is also the area that surrounds the Mathog Harbour, which consists mainly of shipping ports. It is also home to the Retolovan Industries Plant, one of the largest factories on the eastern seaboard. * Weston ** Weston is a residential neighbourhood located on the Weston Hills, and it is home to some of the most expensive homes of the city. The land was originally owned by the Retolovan Estate, but once all of the land plots were sold off, the family donated the remaining land back to the city. * Dorchester Valley ** Dorchester Valley is the residential valley west of Weston. The neighbourhood is filled with many homes and small parks. * North Beach ** North Beach is a long strip of beach along the banks of the Grey River, and is known for its tourism and nightlife. Infrastructure Roads Mathog's Road network is made up of multiple sections. In the older parts of the city like in North Point, Old Town and Toomes Island, the original maze-like road system is still prevalent. However in the main section of the city, There is a large grid system with alternating one-way roads and a numbered naming system. The western region of Mathog uses a free-form system following the terrain of the hills and valleys. Highways Downtown Mathog has one Highway running through the centre. For most of it's distance in Mathog the Highway is stacked above Hamill Boulevard. In 2006, three highway exits were updated to a diverging diamond shape. Metro Mathog has a underground Metro System consisting of four lines. Lines 1-3 were constructed in 1948, then expanded in 1960 Line 4 was added. Airport Mathog International Airport is an airport consisting of two runways, 2 terminals and 1 international terminal. Category:Locations